Wear My Kiss
Wear My Kiss is a pop song by the Sugababes, which is the third single to be released from the album Sweet 7. Tracklistings Currently, the tracklistings are unknown. Versions There are two versions of Wear My Kiss, one with Keisha Buchanan's vocals and one with Jade Ewen's vocals. Song Meaning This song is just a playful song, with a girl telling a boy that he know he wants to 'wear her kiss all over his body' and 'all over his lips'. Live Performances There have been no live performances of Wear My Kiss yet. Lyrics Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Da da da da da I’m like the tie around your neck I make you look so good in it I’m like the watch around your wrist Just wind me up and watch me Tick tock tick I’m just a pretty little thing That’ll make you want to sing (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Make you wanna buy a ring I’m not trying to settle down I’m just wanna play around, boy You wanna temporary tattoo Don’t you? You wanna wear my kiss all over your body Once you try it on, you can’t live it without it You wanna wear my kiss all over your lips I promise you this, you wanna wear my kiss Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Da da da da da (Kiss) Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Ba da da da da (Kiss) I’m like the shoes you like to wear Someone step on them There's gonna be a fight in here So show me off, wave me around I’m like the last piece on the mannequin Just take me down I’m just a pretty little thing That make you want to sing (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Make you wanna buy a ring I’m not trying to settle down I’m just wanna play around, boy You wanna temporary tattoo Don’t you? You wanna wear my kiss all over your body Once you try it on, you can’t live it without it You wanna wear my kiss all over your lips I promise you this, you wanna wear my kiss Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Da da da da da (Kiss) Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Da da da da da (Kiss) You wanna pucker up so lets all hit the door This kiss is lethal, but there ain’t no antidote Just ask around about me, everybody knows My lipstick, make up, steal the show Da da da da da da da da Yeah, and when I aim, everybody hit the floor Da da da da da da da da My sex-appeal, sure to kill You wanna wear my kiss all over your body Once you try it on, you can’t live it without it You wanna wear my kiss all over your lips I promise you this, you wanna wear my kiss Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Da da da da da (Kiss) Da da da da da da da da Ba da da da da da Da da da da da (Kiss)